


Ink Love

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Doctors, Fluff, Gay, Hospital, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, car crash, cas, castiel - Freeform, funfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Tattoo Artist! Dean x Blind! CasI deleted the original along time ago on Wattpad and I haven’t been able to get it back but I really love this AU so I redid it.Enjoy <3





	Ink Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoo Artist! Dean x Blind! Cas  
> I deleted the original along time ago on Wattpad and I haven’t been able to get it back but I really love this AU so I redid it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

(Dean POV)  
I shoved my needles and ink into my backpack while I listen to my boss talk about today’s news. 

“Can you believe this ‘Logan Paul’ guy is still in the paper? It’s horrible what he did, but this has been in the papers for a while.” He looks over to me then. 

“Yeah, I hear he’s wanted for his video.” I state flatly. I honestly never really cared about him. I didn’t even know about him until Mr. Seidel started complaining about him. “Anyway, I gotta go. Cas called, he wants to go outside but can’t find the key.”   
I swing my bag onto my shoulder before waving to Mr. S.

I walk over to my beautiful ‘67 Chevy Impala, smiling. I look at my wrist, feeling the ink blots, spelling out ‘Will you marry me?’ in braille. It was hard to get the ink to dry with a bubble, but I managed it. Nobody knows about this. Hell, nobody knows Cas is my boyfriend! 

I turn the key and I’m off to go to the park with my beautiful Castiel and our dog Gabe. But first I need to get them, so I take the shortcut through one of the worst neighborhoods in town. But it’s worth it for him. 

I turn a corner, going about 50 mph. I’m just humming along to some Warrant when somebody steps in front of my car. I try to hit the brakes, but I’ve already hit them. 

I spiral into a building, knocking myself out in the process.

~*~  
(Castiel POV)

*RING*   
“Hey babe, what’s up?” Dean asks.  
“I can’t find the keys. I want to go to the dog park with Gabe, but I can’t find the keys.” I reply. He usually keeps them on a hook by the door, but I didn’t feel them.  
“Okay, I’ll be home in 10 minutes. Love ya.”   
“I love you too, Dean.” With that I hang up, and feel for where the phone should go. 

I walk over to the window, sitting on the couch to wait for Dean. I lean back, and close my eyes, falling asleep.

~

I wake up to a knock on the door. I get up, making sure I’m wearing good clothes, and decide to walk down the stairs. 

‘Dean would have a key, right? Why’s he knocking? Maybe he forgot it.”

“Hey Dean!” I open the door, but I don’t hear Dean’s voice.   
“Dean?” 

“Are you Castiel Novak?” A woman’s voice I don’t know speaks to me. 

“What happened to Dean?!” I start to worry about him. What could have happened? Did something happen at work again?

“I’m sorry to inform you, but Dean Winchester is in the hospital. He got into a car accident I have been told to bring you to him.” These are the worst words I have imagined could be spoken. I grab my trench coat from the stair post and put it on. As I get outside, the woman keeps talking. I lock the door. 

“May I?” She asks.   
“What?”   
“May I help you to the car?” She explains. I know why, it’s because I’m blind. Another blind thing is people don’t think you know how to find a car.   
“No thank you.” I reply. I walk down the path to the driveway and feel around for a car. I go to the right side and get in. The woman sits in the front while I take the back seat. I like it in the back, never knew why. 

“Oh, by the way, I’m Ellen, but when we get to the hospital you’ll have to call me Ms. H. And if you would like, there are blankets next to you.” She drives away. I can feel the way we go when we drive. So I know we are in fact going to the hospital. This makes me even more scared, because now I know. 

She was actually telling me the truth. 

~*~  
(Dean POV)

“Lets go, lets go.”   
“He’s losing blood!”   
“Calm down, it’s gonna be okay. He’ll be okay soon.”   
“WE NEED ANOTHER NURSE!!”

‘Where am I? What happened?   
Wait, remember what happened.  
I was in a crash. There was some bitch in the road.   
Okay, then I crashed in a wall.   
Wow, for someone who could die, I remember a lot.   
Damn that nurse is hot.” I think to myself. I don’t even realize I have my eyes open until one of the nurses mentions it.

“He’s awake!”   
Everyone starts to try to calm me down, like I’m going insane. I am calm damnit!

They put me in a bright room, which hurts my eyes. I wince at one of the doctors, trying to see who they were. Well, no luck, with those damn masks. 

I try to look down at myself, but somebody eases me back down. They start talking to each other, asking for tools. My eyes finally adjust and I look down, without moving. I’m just covered in red. That’s it. Oh, and there’s a pretty noticeable hole in my stomach. ‘I hope Cas doesn’t see me like this. Wait, shit, he can’t see. I hope he doesn’t try to stick his arm in it. Fuck that’s nasty.’

~

I wake up suddenly, startling the nurse sitting next to me. They turn to me and wave their hand in front of my eyes, taking the standard test. I follow the hand and they check something on a clipboard. 

“We have someone who wants to see you.” I sit up and lean against a pillow. 

Cas walked in.

~*~  
(Cas POV)

I get the okay from Ruby and I walk into the room with her. She leads me to a chair, and Dean puts his hand on mine. I can tell it’s his, it has all of his beautiful tattoos. 

“Hey Cas, I’m glad you can’t see me.” He started a short laugh. I smile at him. He moves my hand to his wrist.  
“I got a new tattoo Cas. Do you like it?” I feel his wrist, reading the words.   
WILL YOU MARRY ME CASTIEL

I gasp, and Ruby taps my shoulder, signaling if I was okay. I nodded. 

I start crying, knowing Dean is okay and that he’ll survive. He’ll make it to our wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would like a fluff only version of this bc I have so many scenarios


End file.
